


madang

by magma_maiden



Series: lelangon pembangkang [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Female Indra, Incest, Twins, all lowercase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 10:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magma_maiden/pseuds/magma_maiden
Summary: no matter how often indra pushed him away, ashura always chased her.





	madang

**Author's Note:**

> naruto (c) masashi kishimoto; no profit gained from this fic  
> trade fic for a friend.
> 
> contains genderbend and incest. indra and ashura are twins. madang - against the custom (adverb; dayak)
> 
> #AksaraAgustus2017 - madang

her father's words, his disapproval, endlessly ringing like a mockery. why bother with the test if he's going to choose ashura; if he's going to place her aside simply because she was a woman?

indra was more than worthy. the leadership position was hers by birthright, hadn't she proven herself to be the strongest among hagoromo's students? ashura was a no-good; he couldn't mold his own chakra until he was twelve, he needed a lot of support until he could use ninjutsu. even then, she could beat him easily whenever they sparred.

so why, indra asked herself, she was nearly crying underneath him, nails digging into his back while ashura was kissing her torso lightly--as if he was afraid he'd hurt her.

 _i want to protect everyone_ , he said, _you included._

_i don't need your protection, i'm stronger than you--_

_i'll protect you like you did to me when we're younger, sister_ , ashura declared with full determination. the bruise he got from his twin's punch was turning blue on the corner of his mouth. she punched him just outside of their house an hour ago, angry over the succession.

indra looked into his eyes, and she knew he was telling the truth. indra pushed him, hiding her brimming eyes. _go back to the feast, ashura. leave me alone._

_no!_

indra swung another punch, but he caught her wrist. _come back with me._

_release me or i’ll burn you._

ashura said nothing, indra breathed her fire without making a seal. she wriggled free, only to be stunned a second later when it began to rain, extinguishing the flames and soaking their clothes.

how could he do it without his supporters?

 _i’m as strong as you now!_ ashura exclaimed, throwing away his burned robe as he approached. _sister, please--_

 _why won’t you leave me alone?_ indra screamed. hurting him was too easy, almost laughably easy. but ashura always got back to his feet and chase her, he always did. he found various ways and reasons to get her attention, which she found increasingly annoying as they grew into adulthood. she had no need of him--

 _how could i leave my twin, my only sister alone in the dark?_ he asked back, placing her head right atop his heart. _i need you._

as much as she hated to admit it, being needed felt nice. their father might have forgotten about her, favoring the son over the daughter, but who cares when she still had ashura?

his heartbeat was oddly soothing.

 _i want to stay here for a while_ , she muttered.

_alright. i’ll stay too._

indra ran her hand on his shoulder, sturdy and slippery from the earlier jutsu. ashura had outgrown her by their eighteenth birthday. father said it was normal; she’s a girl, she’s bound to stop growing much earlier than him, but now she wondered if his larger build made people naturally drawn to him. physical strength aside, she knew she was better than him in taijutsu...

ashura slipped his fingers into her damp strands, his cheek on her head. she looked up, ready to free herself from his arms, but he lifted her chin and kissed her lips.

her hands slipped from his shoulders, down to his front, undoing her own buttons. ashura nibbled on her lower lip, left hand pulling away the clothing. his kisses were light, as if he was afraid to injure her. he gingerly touched her, silently asking for permission, only continuing when indra signaled so. his hands soon on her bare breasts, hers on his.

_indra, my sister, i want you._

the desperation in his voice was enough to made her cry. indra let him continue, her nails digging into his back while he buried his nose in her cleavage. her pride held her from saying the same. she needed him badly, between her legs. the frustration made her arch her spine, head thrown back, her hair spread wide on her discarded robe and the grasses. their skin glowed softly under the starlight. she quivered.

_ashura--_

he pulled her to his lap, skin to skin, half blinded by desire. indra held his shoulders as they kissed again, no longer light or chaste--but maddening. ashura held her waist, guiding the motions of their hips, one hand covering her mouth.

 _indra_ , he whispered, looking into her sharingan longingly. _indra, indra, my beautiful sister._

indra wondered since when ashura grew stronger than her, caught up with her in everything she did well. had he always been desperate for her attention? had his friends helped to surpass her?

he gritted his teeth, raising their pace. she gasped for air, scratched his chest deeply, and nothing else mattered anymore.

nothing except her twin brother.

* * *

  

it felt like an eternity later when indra woke up to a song in her ears, made up by one word repeated endlessly:

**_\--usurper, usurper, usurper--_ **

she grabbed her robe, hastily donning it as she ran, leaving the sleeping ashura behind. their earlier tryst left a bitter taste on her tongue. her father’s disapproval danced in her mind like a mockery to her might.

she was ootsutsuki indra, the strongest ninjutsu user of her clan. the leadership was her birthright.

**_make him pay._ **

oh she would make the usurper pay, even if it took a millennia to do so.

**_perfect._ **


End file.
